Trap
by chashkieh
Summary: In which the sinnerman traps the devil. Or alternate version of 3x09 where Maze did not track him Fic prompt: Lucifer isi stuck in the meat locker and Maze didn't find him. He's switching between fury and despair.


He tried everything. Broken all the possible tools in that stupid freezer. Barely made a dent on that thick steel and he was beyond frustrated that he growled at nothing in particular.

Once he finds a way to get out and get his hands on that sinnerman, he would make sure that there would be hell to pay.

His phone is useless, the signal's blocked from the inside but maybe the detective would check on him in the morning. Or even Amenadiel? Or Linda? They do have a session in the afternoon and he usually calls if he couldn't make it. They will look for him, right?

However, he's the Devil, for crying out loud! Why would he need rescuing? One more time, he kicks and pounds, over and over, but the damn door did not even budge.

The more time he spends in this hellhole, the more anxious and angry he got and in his head, he's already plotting his revenge.

3 hours in. He decided to meditate to calm himself down in order for him to think straight. There's no way there's no supernatural incantation or whatever involved because he can get out of _any_ restrains. What could it be? And how to dispel it? And how could the sinnerman have that ability, amongst other things?

5 hours in. He forgot to charge his phone and now it's about to die. Useless thing anyway. No one would be able to track its coordinates without any signal. Lucifer wonders if Chloe noticed his absence. He admits he is too engrossed in the case given the deaths of people he granted favors that she may have thought he went rogue.

What was it that the Detective said on their last conversation?

 _"We're gonna treat this murder like we would any other crime: find the evidence til we find the truth, sinnerman or not."_

 _"Sorry, I don't have time for that."_

 _Great_. Fat chance the Detective would look for him.

What about Maze? Yeah, unlikely. He remembers blowing her off at the penthouse.

 _Lovely_. All the people in his life would not look for him because he drove them away.

Midnight. His phone's dead, his coat discarded somewhere in that wretched place. He wonders how long will it be til someone finds him, _if_ someone does end up where he is.

Lucifer tries to dismiss the thought. He wouldn't starve, or die, unless Chloe's near, but he sure will hate being in the same suit for Dad knows how long.

The devil clicked his tongue, "Well played, Dad," muttering curses under his breath. Virtually exhausted from kicking and screaming, he lays down on the ground, on a makeshift pillow that was his coat, seemingly resigned to the idea that he's gonna be stuck for a very long time.

3am and at that point he stops checking his watch, eventually removes it and smashes it on the wall. Time has no meaning now.

* * *

Chloe ended up on a stakeout with Marcus, casually talking about something personal. They see a man walk in the smokehouse and thought it as one of the informers. Minutes later and the same man comes out of the diner, nothing out of the ordinary. Marcus decides it is better to tag the man as a person of interest for now and calls it a night, only to find out hours later that Frankie and his gang were killed.

Clearly a suspect, all efforts are exhausted in tracking him down to no avail. Chloe starts to wonder where the heck Lucifer is. All her calls redirected to voicemail and when she has Ella track his gps, she comes up with nothing.

Traffic cam footage shows his last whereabouts but there were a lot of routes he could have taken, and Chloe had no time to look for an errant partner. Although her gut tells her something is wrong, she ignores it and focuses her attention on this sinnerman.

* * *

Lucifer wakes up with a jolt. He regrets smashing his watch for he couldn't tell how much time has passed. Surely, they at least tried to look for him?

Bored out of his head, he pounds on the door again, punching, kicking with all his might, repeatedly. For how long has he been at it? He doesn't really know but it's not like he has anything better to do, so he presses on.

* * *

Lucifer hears voices, distant voices, but slowly those voices are becoming clearer. Then again it might just be his mind playing tricks on him so he ignores it and continues to fiddle with his fingers.

A lock clicks and a breath of fresh air consumes his senses. Again, he ignores it. He's probably imagining these things because he knows for a fact that no one would come for him.

Even when a hand lands on his shoulders and Chloe's face comes into view, all he does is give her a faint smile and tells her "You're not real."

Chloe, on the other hand, starts to tear up. It had been two full weeks since she had lost contact with him. Thinking he just ran off again, she placed his being MIA on the bottom of her list, until someone reported that a 62 corvette was found abandoned at that warehouse, to which she immediately dropped everything to inspect the place personally.

She opens that lock and she sees him there on the floor, talking to himself. God, he looks terrible. The unis didn't find anyone else in the building so she paled. How is he still alive? Not that she isn't glad he is, but, no one could have survived without food and water for two weeks.

"Lucifer, I'm so sorry," She manages to get the words out, her voice trembling, although the person she's apologizing to only looks at her vaguely and tells her "You're not real."

Eventually, he faints, exhaustion taking its toll on him what with the Detective's presence and that was how they got him out.

* * *

When he comes to, in the hospital several hours later, he is greeted by the smiles from Chloe, Amenadiel, and Linda, while Maze would not even look at him.

"How are you feeling Lucifer?"

His frown deepens but he relents, "Well played, Dad. My own personal hell."

* * *

A/N: Prompt: Lucifer is stuck in the meat locker and Maze didn't find him. He's switching between fury and despair.


End file.
